Generally, wireless communication systems have been developed to provide a voice service while guaranteeing user's mobility. The wireless communication systems have expanded their service providing areas by offering a data service as well as a voice service, now evolving to provide high-speed transmission in the data service. To line with this, users have demanded higher-speed data services, and the wireless communication systems are short of resources to meet these demands. Therefore, a need exists for an enhanced wireless communication system capable of satisfying user demands.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.